


Child in savage’s skin

by ChavaBanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, Mentions of past rape/non con, Original Character(s), Slave Thor (Marvel), Will add more tags as we go, im so sorry, it’s all in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaBanshee/pseuds/ChavaBanshee
Summary: Asgard. Home of the gods.Banquets every night, laughing heard until the early morning, a celebration every week.That’s the Asgard the broken man in the lowest dungeon remembers.That’s what the former Golden prince longs for once again.





	Child in savage’s skin

Silence. 

There was silence all around, save for the dripping of the water in the frozen cell.

Thor stared at the opposite wall, allowing his mind to wander. It had been three months since Asgard fell to the dark elves, three months since he had seen his father. His mother.

His brother.

He didn’t even know if they were alive. 

The chilling fear that they may have met their end sent a shiver down his spine. He forced himself to believe that they were alive- they had spared him, hadn’t they?

He had been there when the elves breached the defenses. When their leader had decimated their forces. When the golden shine of Asgard had dimmed to brass, and the sky blackened.

Thor refocused his attention to the wall in front of him. Ignoring the sting of the golden chains that relieved him of the ability to call forth his hammer. He felt the leather collar around his neck and he again tried to pry it from his throat, resulting only in pain shooting through his head.

Of all the things they could of done, they had to collar him like an animal. And not just any collar, no- a whore’s collar. A collar that marked him as fair game to any guard that wanted to humiliate him.

He fought at first, of course he did, but the threat of the death of the Asgardian survivors were enough to end that. He simply complied now. Hoping to get the process over as swiftly as possible. He looked down at his mostly bare form, they had the decency to provide him with a loincloth, but nothing else.

He longed for even the most humble of shirts, even if it was made from the scratchiest fabrics. Anything to cover the bruises left by those who took such pleasure in using him, to hide the marks they left. But these people had no concept of pity, nor of shame when it came to abusing their captive.

In fact, he had heard them gloating over how long they could make him go on for without fainting, (which wasn’t very long any more.) 

He dreaded the footsteps that were rapidly approaching him, but was determined to not let them see that. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

“Well, if it isn’t the golden princeling...” the left one, Grres, taunted.

His companion, whom Thor only knew as ‘sir’, tangled a hand on Thor’s blond hair.

“Such a shame to see such pretty locks cut...”

Thor’s heart began to race. Surely they didn’t mean.... they could not... no....

His suspicions were only confirmed when Grres revealed a pair of shears from his belt. 

“No.... no please.... I beg you...” he rasped out, his pride long gone. His hair was the one thing left that he had. The one thing that linked this broken down man to the prince of Asgard.

He didn’t hold back tears as he heard the shears do their work.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I’m terrible at writing.


End file.
